El Cielo en tu mirada
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Ella recuerda ese día con mucho cariño, hace cuatro años, cuando su vida no era más que robar para comer y sobrevivir, ya que su familia murió cuando ella aún era muy pequeña, en esos asaltos esporádicos, un chico le ofrece un rayo de esperanza, y en su mirada, puede ver más del o que imaginó.


Habían pasado ya varios años desde que conocí a Uchiha Sasuke, por azares del destino, el chico que me salvó de un perro que me había acorralado en un callejón, terminó por ser mi compañero de equipo cuatro años después, en la universidad.

**FlashBack**

La chica de corta cabellera roja y lentes con montura negra corría con rapidez, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, con anterioridad, había robado un trozo de pan de la tienda para comer junto con sus dos amigos, pero estos huyeron primero que la niña, y el dueño de aquél lugar soltó a su pastor alemán para que alcanzara a la chiquillla, ella entró a un callejón, con la esperanza de que el canino no la viese, pero no pudo lograrlo, ya que el chucho* la encontró con facilidad.

- Chicos.. Donde están?! - gritó la pelirroja, esperando oír a sus compañeros.

Pero fue inútil.

Abrazó con fuerza su trocito de pan, y cerró los ojos deseando a que todo acabara, pero de a último momento decidió huír, tratando de saltar por la reja, pero su miedo y los constantes gruñidos del animal hicieron que le temblaran las piernas y manos, en consecuencia, cayó de la reja y sus lentes volaron hacia algún punto, lejos de ella.

El animal estaba a punto de lanzarse, pero antes de sentir nada, este chilló y escuchó que huyó.

- así que también robaste pan, eh? - dijo la voz de un chico.

mis lentes -pensaba ella- necesito mis lentes...

A tientas, los encontró con sus manos los desgastados lentes, se los colocó y lo vió, este chico de cabellera negra y ojos ónix, levantó las cejas un poco, quizá divertido por la situación, y después le sonrió de una manera que ella jamás había visto sonreír a nadie.

- nos vemos. - musitó el chico, mientras corría, saliendo del callejón, y de la vida de Karin.

*End of Flashback*

De verdad que me encantaría que él recordase todo eso, fue parte importante en mi vida, marcó una gran diferencia, no solo por haberme salvado, si no por haberme abierto los ojos de alguna manera. Su mirada me lo decía, si, debía de hacer algo mejor que pedir limosnas o robar pan, debía superarme.

- Entonces... Haremos una exposición a cerca del romanticismo? - levanté la mano para que kakashi-sensei me aclarase mi duda.

-Así es Karin, quiero que se enfoquen en las costumbres y la literatura, si les es posible, caracterizarse con la vestimenta de aquella época.

Una vez que terminó de explicar los pormenores, todos tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeros de equipo, incluyendme a mi, que, para mi suerte, me tocó junto a Sasuke, claro, también con el rarito alejado ,Juugo, y el molesto dientes de tiburón, Suigetsu.

- Nee, Karin, estas feliz por que acosarás aún más de cerca a Sasuke - decía con un tono burlesco Suigetsu.

- Calla ese hocico de tiburón, maldito.

- Zanahoria, acéptalo, estás más traumada por él que todas las chicas de la hoja.

Cansada de sus idioteces, me levanto de la silla con rapidez, pero una mano me detiene, giro para apartarla, y me encuentro con la obscuridad mas hermosa que jamás haya visto, sus ojos.

- Basta, mejor trabajemos, será mas rápido.

Una parte muy pequeña en mi desea de verdad que su intervención sea por que desea protegerme, y de verdad deseo que sea así, pero...

- Bien. -respondo simplemente.

Nos salimos del salón para trabajar con tranquilidad en el exterior, y claro, la eterna enamorada de Sasuke no pasa por alto que él me está tomando del antebrazo, guiándome.

- Sasuke-kun! a donde vas?

Él no responde, solo se detiene unos instantes y continuamos nuestra salida del salón, suigetsu y juugo nos siguen de cerca, aún a pesar de eso, me siento como si el chico de atrayente magnetismo y yo estuviésemos solos; de alguna manera me pierdo en él, flotando en el universo de su cabello azabache, y él se da cuenta de que estoy viéndolo desinhibidamente, lo se por que su mano que aún esta posada en mi codo se torna mas delicada. Comienza a soltarme poco a poco, y una vez que ya no tengo su mano en mi, siento una pequeña perdida; se gira y voltea a ver a Suigetsu y a Juugo.

- dividiremos el trabajo, ustedes pueden ir investigando los cuadros importantes de ese tiempo, también las jerarquías, Karin y yo investigaremos las costumbres y mas cosas, hasta entonces.

Siendo él un líder nato, El loco que habla con los animales y el chico con cabello de anciano aceptan su trabajo y giran en dirección a la biblioteca.

Él voltea a verme y sus ojos me queman, si, es como perderme en un laberinto, del cual no sé si saldré.

- Sígueme.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, me toma de la mano, ésta es tibia, grande como la de un hombre, pero delicada, me sujeta fuerte, pero no me duele, es como si... Llegamos a la parte trasera de los baños, me sonrojo, ya que mi pervertida mente comienza a trabajar, yo sacudo la cabeza para que mis ideas vuelen como pájaros a otro lado, menos aquí, tal acción llama la atención de Sasuke, yo muevo la mano como diciéndole "no es nada,no es nada" el vuelve a lo suyo, sigue caminando y me jala con él, esta vez nos sentamos justo detrás del baño de mujeres, hay una parte que sobresale y es perfecta para poder sentarse ahí, con un gesto me indica que me sienta a un lado de él,y lo hago. Lo miro con atención. Él mira a todos lados, menos a mi, que sucede aquí?

- Tu eres la chica de aquella vez.

- Eh? - digo sorprendida.

el calla unos segundos, y después prosigue.

- Hace cuatro años, te salvé de un perro, tu habías robado un pan.

Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, tanto que la sangre en mis oídos se amontona, siento que mis mejillas son del color de mi cabello, mis manos tiemblan un poco, y él las tranquiliza cubriéndolas con las suyas.

- Sí. - contesto de una vez.

se hace un silencio cómodo,ambos estamos acomodando nuestros pensamientos, aunque los míos están más desbocados que nunca, su respiración es mas acompasada, yo debería de tener ese auto control, y después de intentar respirar mas relajadamente, lo logro.

- A que viene todo esto, Sasuke?

Él me mira unos instantes, como buscando algo en mi mirada, yo como puedo, la mantengo en la suya, no quiero que piense que soy una fangirl (como ciertas chicas) de aquellas que se sonrojan al notar que Sasuke las mira, si, es apuesto, es un misterioso chico, pero es solo eso, un chico.

- Vas a estar conmigo, te protegeré.

Me sorprendo de la seriedad y seguridad que él tiene, en su rostro no se nota ni un deje de nerviosismo, duda o inquietud, la pulcritud con la que me ha "declarado" sus sentimientos es lo que me gusta, y lo que mas odio, claro.

- Me lo estás ordenando, Uchiha? - proclamo con sarcasmo.

Él gira la vista a otro lado mientras yo sigo mirándolo fijo.

- Tómalo como quieras - responde finalmente.

Mi corazón late de poco en poco, no sé por que sea, o mejor dicho, si lo sé, pero trato de ignorarlo, la forma y el tiempo en que me lo ha dicho me ha tomado por sorpresa, quiero ser supersticiosa y no hacerme ideas de las cuales podría sufrir en un futuro, puedo ser dura la mayoría del tiempo, pero es ese tipo de actitud que tomo cuando deseo tomar mis precauciones y evitar un drama pseudo-adolescente.

- No lo tomaré como quiera, quiero que me digas de que va todo esto.

Mi reacción tranquila y desenfadada lo toman con sorpresa, lo noto en esos espesos ojos negros que se han abierto mas de lo normal, sus cejas se han levantado de manera sutil, después de unos segundos, regresan a su posición habitual, junto con su respiración, si, he hecho que dejase de respirar por unos segundos, un logro más!

- No soy de los que expresan mucho lo que sienten.

- Eso lo sé, chico hablador - digo, y no puedo frenar las palabras, ya que estas han salido antes de que lo pensara, aún así no me disculpo.

- Bien. - mira al cielo, como buscando una respuesta, después me mira.

Ya pasan de las cuatro, ya que el cielo se ha tornado rojizo por los rayos del sol que acarician las nubes, el viento es refrescante y los árboles se bambolean junto con él.

- Me gustas. - suelta de repente.

No sé si escuché bien, y no quiero pensar que es una de mis alucinaciones frecuentes, pero no lo es, es tan real como él acercándose a mi. Tan real como su respiración chocando con la mía. Tan real como sus labios besándome de una manera gentil y torpe, y esa realidad se agalopa en mi pecho, en mis ojos, en mis oídos, su esencia esta en el aire, sus manos están sobre mi cabello, acariciándolo, mis manos no se donde han ido, por que las que están en su lugar lo abrazan con fuerza, acercándolo a mi, quiero sentirlo, sentir la realidad, y lo amo, amo ese momento tan imperfecto, ente dos seres imperfectos, con vidas de mierda y sentimientos tan absurdamente comunes.

después de algún tiempo nos separamos, él aparta la mirada, y la mía no sé done ha quedado, por que miro a la nada, y al todo, cuando he reaccionado, él me observa con atención. Sé que el muy idiota pensaba que le diría sí, que quiero estar con él, pero ahora no sabe que ha hecho, ni sabe que diré, su mirada de miedo y confusión loo delatan.

- Eres un idiota que cree que le diré que sí, solo por que me has regalado tu primer beso - atino a decir- y tienes mucha confianza y agallas para animarte a hacerlo...

El traga saliva, y me entran unas ganas de golpearme por ser tan buena mintiendo, me gusta verlo tan indefenso.

- Tendrás que compensarme por haberme robado mi primer beso, Sasuke.

El coraje que mi familia Uzumaki me había heredado, se hace presente en ese mismo instante, ya que lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a mi, dándole otro beso, mas casto y corto que el primero, pero con mucho cariño.

- Digamos que mi humildad a sido tanta que te he aceptado - musito finalmente y le guiño un ojo, y al fin, puedo ver aquella sonrisa real, tan suya, tan cálida, la cual me regaló aquél día, a mis doce años.

Y ese cielo que nos cubría a nuestros diez y séis años se reflejaba en él, sí, podía ver el cielo, el cielo en su mirada, y era lo mas hermoso que había visto.

fin

-  
Chucho: Otra forma de decirle a los perros (al menos, así es acá en México).  
-

:D


End file.
